Потанцуй со мной
by little eeyore
Summary: Что произойдет, если смешать вампиров, алкоголь и сексуальное напряжение? Горячий танец, разумеется. Перевод с английского/ автор - Team Damon


**Название:** Потанцуй со мной

**Ссылка на оригинал/оригинальное название:** http:/www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/6048084/1/Dance_Off

**Автор****:** Team Damon

**Переводчики****:** im_fubuki & little_eeyore

**Дисклеймер:** Герои принадлежат Лизе Джейн Смит, история – Team Damon, перевод – little_eeyore и im_fubuki

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Саммари:** Что произойдет, если смешать вампиров, алкоголь и сексуальное напряжение? Горячий танец, разумеется.

**Размещение:** Полное или частичное копирование запрещено.

_Carrie Underwood - Cowboy Casanova_

_Серьёзно__?_

"_Просто великолепно. Все, чего я хотел"_, - раздраженно думал Деймон Сальватор, – _"это сидеть в этом унылом маленьком баре и молча заливать своё горе, но не-е-е-е-т, оказалось, я прошу слишком многого"_. Он схватил бутылку текилы, стоявшую прямо перед ним, и начал жадно поглощать её содержимое прямо из горлышка, игнорируя протесты бармена.

Затылком он ощущал взгляд Елены, когда она и дражайший святоша Стефан шли по бару, но оглядываться не стал. Ему не хотелось давать ей или слабовольному младшему брату повода думать о том, что их появление хоть что-то значит для него. Они присели за столик, и он мог через всю комнату слышать их смешки и воркование. Закатив отливавшие красным глаза, Деймон залпом опорожнил бутылку. Бармен, не говоря ни слова, заменил её на другую и благоразумно отошел. Определенно, сегодня бармен был его единственным союзником, и Деймон подумал, что хорошо бы не забыть оплатить счет в конце дня.

В бар вошли ещё несколько человек, Деймон узнал в них Мэтта, Бонни и Кэролайн. Он усмехнулся про себя, почувствовав краткую вспышку симпатии к Кэролайн и её статусу третьей (в этом случае, пятой) лишней. Он продолжал пить, буквально спиной ощущая, как с приходом каждого нового гостя возрастает внимание Елены, прикованное к нему.  
><em><br>"Интересно, понимает ли Стефан, что его подружка не может оторвать глаз от его брата"_, удивился Деймон, резко крутанувшись на высоком табурете с бутылкой в руке.

Елена быстро отвела взгляд от вампира, и, кажется, Бонни была единственной, кто заметил этот маневр. Девушка встревожено воззрилась на лучшую подругу.

Между тем Стефан усердно делал вид, что увлечен разговором с Мэттом – вероятно, сравнивая острые ощущения от охоты за кроликом с футболом или чем-то ещё в этом роде, а Кэролайн выглядела так, словно была готова завыть от скуки после каких-нибудь минут пяти пребывания на этой "веселой" вечеринке.

_Фантастика. Может, сегодня хоть развлекусь в конце концов._

Елена с раздражением отмахнулась от Бонни и покрепче прижалась к Стефану. Он почти не отреагировал на неё. Елена закатила глаза. Когда принесли напитки, она первой схватила свой бокал, заработав неодобрительные взгляды друзей. Девушка мельком оглядела бар и наткнулась на улыбку Дэймона. Послав ему в ответ гневный взгляд, она залпом выпила свой коктейль и схватила бокал Стефана.  
><em><br>"Если он собирается провести всю ночь, изображая из себя рубаху-парня и обсуждая с Мэттом бейсбол, и это все на фоне Деймона, чертовски привлекательного в его черной кожаной куртке, с дерзкой улыбкой и горящими глазами, то мне определенно следует напиться и побыстрее"_, - подумала она.

- Я собираюсь потанцевать с кем-нибудь, - объявила Кэролайн, допивая коктейль и отходя от стола. Елена подумала, что Кэролайн совершенно права.

– Стефан, оторвись от своих мужских разговоров и потанцуй со мной, - заявила она, схватив его за руку, и потащила за собой, прежде чем он смог запротестовать.

Кэролайн шла к столику псевдо приличных парней, когда с её плеча соскользнула сумочка и упала на пол. Она наклонилась, чтобы поднять её, но не успела, так как сумочку подняли с пола и снова повесили на её плечо. Она выпрямилась и оказалась лицом к лицу ни с кем иным как с Деймоном.

- Твоя сумочка, миледи? – ухмыльнулся он, наблюдая, как скучающее выражение её лица машинально меняется на почти привлекательное. Почти, если бы не странной формы нос.  
>Кэролайн смерила его взглядом, взвешивая варианты.<p>

Не много нашлось бы мужчин, которых Кэролайн ненавидела больше, чем Деймона Сальватора, стоявшего сейчас перед ней. Но никто из них никогда не смотрел на нее таким взглядом. - Потанцуем? - выдохнула она, хватая его за руку

Ухмылка Деймона стала ярче, когда он увидел парочку, присоединившуюся к ним на импровизированном танцполе.

– Потанцуем? – громко воскликнул он, заработав неодобрительные взгляды танцующей рядом парочки. - Ну же, кто не любит хорошее дружеское соревнование?

"_Ненавижу все"_, - мысленно пробурчала Елена, привлекая Стефана ближе. Заиграла новая песня, и Кэролайн вокликнула : - О, я люблю эту песню! Тебе не нравится эта песня, Елена?

Вместо ответа, Елена вымученно улыбнулась, наблюдая, как Деймон прижимает стройное тело Кэролайн к себе.

Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи... Его - блуждали повсюду. Потом её руки зарылись в его волосы... его губы приблизились к её ушку, что-то шепча. Кэролайн засмеялась. Не отрывая горящего взгляда от Елены, он закружил в танце ее подругу, наклоняясь к ней, притягивая ее к себе все ближе и ближе.

В его глазах светилось "ревнуешь"?

В ее глазах полыхала ярость.

Безмолвный ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Этот танец превращался в муку, и Елена с трудом разбирала слова песни, под которую механически переставляла ноги.

"_В игру, в которую ты играешь, могут играть и двое"_, - наконец разозлилась она.

_Заберите его подальше,  
>Этот парень – как болезнь,<br>Ты убегаешь, пытаясь скрыться,  
>И никак не можешь понять, почему так трудно освободиться.<em>

Елена прижалась к Стефану и обольстительно улыбнулась. Их губы встретились в долгом поцелуе, и она ощутила, как его руки бродят по бедрам. Её улыбка стала шире.

_Он – как проклятие, как наркотик,  
>Ты становишься зависимой от его любви,<br>Ты хочешь выбраться, но он держит тебя,  
>Ведь ты не можешь жить без его прикосновений.<em>

Подавив волну удушливой ревности, возникший при виде целующихся Стефана и Елены, Деймон пробежал пальцами по спине Кэролайн, провел губами дорожку от её ключице к шее и мягко поцеловал. Девушка издала едва слышный стон, вызвавший улыбку на его губах.

_Он – ищущий развлечений ковбой-красавчик,  
>Который любит отдохнуть, слушая музыку.<br>Он – как глоток живительной воды,  
>Но под соблазнительной обёрткой – только страдания.<em>

Елена была вне себя. Она повернулась в руках Стефана, вызывающе откровенным движением прижимаясь к его бедрам. Стефан притянул ее к себе, и она застонала. Не громко, но вполне достаточно, чтобы ее стон услышал Деймон. Глаза вампира вспыхнули и тут же погасли. Елена подняла голову. Губы Стефана проследовали от впадинки на её шее до мочки ушка, а потом – ко рту, где она жадно впилась в них.

_Он – дьявол в человеческом обличье, змей с голубыми глазами,  
>И он охотится по ночам.<br>Когда он рядом, пропадает желание бороться с собой.  
>Лучше беги, чтоб сохранить жизнь.<em>

Деймон зарычал. Больше всего ему хотелось послать к черту и Кэролайн, и Стефана, схватить в охапку Елену и унести ее отсюда. Куда угодно, главное подальше отсюда, в место, где они смогли бы позабыть об этом нелепом вечере и отдаться тем чувствам, которые полыхали в обоих, не смотря на все попытки Елены отрицать это. Этим танцем Деймон хотел вывести девушку из равновесия, но недооценил соперницу. Это он готов сломать что-нибудь. Взяв себя в руки, он перевел взгляд на таявшую в его объятиях Кэролайн.

_Беги, беги, не позволяй ему засорить твои мысли.  
>Он скажет всё, что ты хочешь услышать,<br>Он разобьёт тебе сердце,  
>Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Просто помни…<em>

Елена почувствовала, как ее глаза наполняются слезами, увидев, как Деймон окинул ее подругу тем самым обжигающим взглядом, который всегда предназначался лишь ей, Елене. Ей пришлось закусить губу в попытке сдержать рвущейся наружу крик, когда губы вампира и Кэролайн встретились. Одна рука обвилась вокруг ее талии, скользила по белокурым волосам.

Елена почувствовала, как от гнева загорелись щеки. Деймон продолжал целовать Кэролайн, не отрывая огненного взгляда от Елены. Прозвучали последние ноты песни, и он, отстранившись от Кэролайн, усмехнулся. Ему все-таки удалось вывести ее из себя. В этот момент она ненавидела Деймона Сальватора всеми фибрами своей души. Стефан прижал ее к себе еще ближе, но она, вырвавшись из его объятий, побежала в дамскую комнату. Ее душили слезы. Деймон заступил ей дорогу, но она, крикнув "Иди к черту", увернулась от него.

Туалет, к счастью, был пуст, и Елена разрыдалась, склонившись над раковиной, как только за ней закрылась дверь. Это просто нелепо. Из-за чего она плачет?

Она предательница, она обманывает парня, втайне тоскуя по его брату. Вот это действительно повод для слез. А она рыдает из-за поцелуя Деймона с другой девчонкой...

Вокруг её талии обвилась рука, и чьи-то пальцы осторожно погладили её по волосам, Елена в шоке обернулась. На нее смотрели обжигающие черные глаза, которые лишь несколько мгновений назад ей хотелось выцарапать.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? Это комната "для дам", ты не заметил? - яростно воскликнула она.

- Заметил, но я не смог найти двери с табличкой "для вампиров", - невозмутимо ответил Деймон, наклоняясь к Елене и касаясь ее лица. Она уперлась ему в грудь обеими руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Вампир еле шелохнулся.

– Уйди, Деймон, я не хочу даже находиться рядом с тобой.

- Не хочешь? - шепнул он, придвигаясь ближе. – Твое сердце бьется очень быстро...

- Ненавижу тебя, - выдохнула она, оказавшись прижатой к стене.

- Не сомневаюсь, - рассеянно прошептал он, вдыхая её запах. - Но мы оба знаем обратную сторону ненависти...

Его рука запуталась в её шелковистых волосах, и непроглядная тьма заполнила её голубые глаза.

- Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое? – беспомощно пробормотала Елена, покоряясь ему, не желая больше бороться с ним.

- Потому что ты не оставишь в покое меня, - прошептал он, накрывая ее губы своими.

И в тот же момент все изменилось. Он никогда _не_ сможет дать Кэролайн то, что дает _ей_. Это была страсть, неумолимая и всепоглощающая. Все женщины, с которыми он был, были лишь ничего не значащими именами, давно забытыми кукольными лицами. А это была любовь, древняя и вечная, как мир, и они не могли ей больше противиться. Елена почувствовала, как его тело буквально впечатывается в нее. Ее нога оказалась на его бедре, и она почувствовала его желание. Возбуждение Деймона передалось и ей. Все это было так неправильно, но ей уже было все равно. Она падала в пропасть и наслаждалась каждой минутой своего грехопадения.

Резкий звук открывающейся двери вернул их в реальность.

- Елена, с тобой все в порядке? - послышался голос из-за двери. Разомкнуть объятия было трудно. Почти невозможно. Но все же им пришлось сделать это. Елена обернулась. На пороге стояли Бонни и Кэролайн. На лицах обеих застыло выражение неподдельного ужаса. Словно они увидели приведение.

- Мы только пришли проверить, как там Елена, - наконец выдавила из себя Бонни, пятясь к двери и заливаясь краской.

Елена кивнула. – Я… в порядке.

Вслед за ней Кэролайн язвительно произнесла: - Вернусь сюда попозже. Глаза промыть. А то всякий бред мерещится.

Дверь за обеими закрылась.

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Несколько минут оба в растерянности смотрели друг на друга. Все было сказано без слов. Не глядя друг на друга, они вышли в бар. Не стоило испытывать судьбу, задерживаясь здесь. Стефан тоже может решить проверить, все ли в порядке у Елены.

Придерживая перед Еленой дверь, Деймон улыбался своим мыслям.

"_Мне надо выпить еще"_, - разбитым тоном пробормотала она.

**The end**


End file.
